


Perfect Match

by agathaharknness



Series: WinterIron Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Karaoke, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Royalty, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rescue Missions, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Sacrifice, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathaharknness/pseuds/agathaharknness
Summary: SFW prompts for WinterIron Month 2021.Day 1:"I like holding your hand."Day 2:CuddlesDay 3:Karaoke + "People are staring."Day 4:"Do you even love me anymore?"Day 5:Self-SacrificeDay 6:Royal AU + BirthdayDay 7:
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189109
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: WinterIron Month 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Prompt  
> Sentence: I like holding your hand

Bucky watches with a smile as Tony lands in the tower, walking inside while the machines work out the pieces of the suit until he’s completely free of them. Bucky watches it all fascinated by how smart his boyfriend is. It doesn’t matter how many times he had watched Tony doing it, coming back to the tower in his suit, he would always be impressed by this little show.

He waits for Tony in the glass door, sliding it open to greet his lover when Tony finally steps inside. Before Bucky has the chance of saying anything, Tony is reaching for his lips and wrapping his hands around Bucky’s neck. If anyone else was watching them, they would’ve probably thought that these two haven’t seen each other in a while when it was only hours.

Tony flew to Washington D.C. for a SHIELD last-minute meeting about the next invasion to a HYDRA base. Bucky knew how much Tony hated these meetings, and he hated them even more if he was called out at the last minute. Not that Tony was the type of person who gets ready in time, but he likes to know his appointments in advance to decide whether they are worth his presence or not, something that always makes Bucky laughs.

Thankfully, Tony always thinks that their date night is worth it, so he had the perfect timing to get back to New York in time. Bucky would be upset if they lost the movie tickets that he had gotten in advance, though he would totally understand the reason. But, Tony would never let his boyfriend down.

Tony slides a hand over Bucky’s metal arm, wrapping their fingers together while they kiss. Bucky wraps it around his waist to pull him closer until their chests are so close that Bucky can feel Tony’s chest rising when he breathes. Tony lets go of his hand, placing his hand on Bucky’s shoulder instead. Bucky feels the urge to flinch from the touch, but he doesn’t. It’s Tony, and Tony likes holding his hand. It’s only Tony. He needs to remind himself that Tony would never hurt him, in fact, Tony was the one who designed a brand new arm for him that doesn’t quite hurt as the previous, the one HYDRA had settled in him years ago.

He was still getting used to Tony’s touch on his arm, even though they were together for almost six months now. Wow, six months. Bucky couldn’t believe they got this far. And no one else believed that they would make it this far since Tony took a long time to forgive him for what happened to his parents, however, Tony was always there. Despite Bucky’s actions, no, not Bucky’s, the Winter Soldier’s actions, Tony had helped him with therapy and anything else that he might need. Tony was always there.

Even when Bucky wakes up in the middle of the night when the nightmares come to torment him. Slowly, they started to spend a lot of time together in the lab as Tony worked on his arm, taking measures and testing it, then one day, while Tony worked on his shoulder, in the connection of the arm with his skin, Bucky leaned and kissed him, which Tony surprisingly retributes at the time.

Since then, they have been making it together, spending time together, taking it slow as they got used to one another. Nowadays, Bucky is proud to say that he was dating Tony Stark and that the same man had forgiven him for the past actions. It was a surprise to everyone when Tony declared that they were dating, but the team accepts it very well.

“Hello, baby,” Bucky says when Tony breaks the kiss.

“Hey,” Tony chews his bottom lip, holding Bucky’s cold metal hand on his own. “Well, you know, we’d get faster there if I fly us there,” Tony smiles.

Bucky can’t help the smile that appears on his face either. God, no. Bucky would be calling enough attention to both of them with his metal arm, he didn’t need Tony landing in front of the theater in an iron man suit, carrying Bucky. No, definitely no.

“God, no. We just get a cab or something, we’ll get there in time,” Bucky looked to the clock on the wall. “Half hour, that’s enough time.”

Tony chuckles, getting into the room to change his shirt, even though there’s nothing wrong with the shirt he’s wearing. Well, it’s Tony Stark. Bucky wouldn’t argue against it. As soon as he changes himself, Tony reaches for his hand again. They wait for the elevator to come up.

“Honey, you know, this is New York, right?” Tony waves his hand. “And this is not New York from the forties, so the traffic will be pretty bad. We’ll never get in there in time.”

“Have a little faith,” Bucky looks into those brown eyes. “I planned everything.”

“I’m sure you did, but--”

“It’s our six months celebration, let me handle it at least once,” Bucky asks, narrowing his lips in a thin line.

“Okay,” Tony places a kiss on Bucky’s cheek, making the soldier blush a little.

He wasn’t used to showing affection, and he was still getting used to Tony’s way of showing affection. The brunet was always dropping kisses on him out of surprise, and holding his hands in public proudly, talking about Bucky with others so easily. Sometimes, Bucky felt that he couldn’t show Tony how much he loved him, not in public, at least. So, when their six months were coming, Bucky started to plan it out.

They’d go to the theaters to watch a scientific movie Tony has been talking about non-stop since it got a released date. Then, dinner in a restaurant in Brooklyn, and they would come home and spend the rest of the night alone. It all seems perfect.

Except that fate didn’t want to collaborate with Bucky tonight.

First of all, the theaters' doors were already closed when they got there half an hour later from the movie's time. This made Bucky feel awful because, well, he really wanted to watch the movie with Tony. Second, Bucky didn’t know that the restaurant demanded a previous reservation. So, they didn’t only watch the movie, they didn’t have dinner either. Awful.

Just… terrible. He was the worst boyfriend. He couldn’t even plan a night out with his partner. It all has to go to shit. Tony was a lot better at it than him, he should’ve let him arrange everything because apparently, Bucky wasn’t capable of it.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky muttered, looking down. God, he wasn’t even capable of looking Tony in the eyes.

Tony only approached, touching the tip of his nose, before holding his hand and placing wet kisses there.

“Nothing to be sorry about. You couldn’t predict this would happen,” Tony replies.

Bucky finally raises his eyes, afraid of seeing Tony mad, but the brunet was actually smiling fondly at him. God, Bucky loved that sassy smile.

“You were right. You told me we would not get in time and--”

Tony leans in, cutting him off, kissing him. He doesn’t even mind that people were passing by them on the sidewalk.

“Don’t worry. You know what? Let’s get some cheeseburgers and sit in Central Park. As long as I’m with you, everything’s perfect.”

See? Bucky was not the one to say these cute things in public. He certainly would speak these things in the darkness of their room in the tower, but not here, not in the middle of everyone. He blushes only with the thought.

Tony reaches for his metal hand, and now Bucky flinches away, afraid that it would catch the streetlight reflection, even though the jacket he was wearing hides most of his arm, he really didn’t want to shame Tony in the streets. However, Tony frowns, stepping forward.

“Is it hurting you again, baby?” Tony tries to reach for his hand again.

“N-no, huh,” Bucky rubs his arm, keeping the hand away from the light.

Tony’s furrow deepened.

“Why? Baby, you know,” Tony sighs. “I like holding your hand,” Tony emphasizes.

Bucky nods.

“I know, I know. It’s just--” Bucky feels terrible for feeling so insecure right now when they should be enjoying their day. “I don’t wanna shame you,” Bucky speaks fast, not sure if Tony understood a single that came out of his mouth.

“What? Why? No, absolutely not, baby. I’m telling you, I like holding your hand. No matter which one of them. Baby, I love you. There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Tony reassures him.

This time, Tony takes both hands, the metal one, and his good hand, into his, Tony kisses each one of them.

“I won’t ever be ashamed of you, honey. I know you are still coping with your new arm, but I’m here for you. I love you, every single inch of you, even the metal one,” Tony smiles, eyes full of love.

Bucky smiles.

“I love you, too, Tony.” Bucky stretches his hand for Tony to hold, the brunet gladly takes it.

“Let’s get those cheeseburgers, huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Prompt  
> Word: Cuddles

Bucky splits the strawberry jam in another bread, setting it organized in triangles on the plate. Then, he reaches for Tony’s glass and pours orange juice in it with two teaspoons of sugar, the way he knows Tony likes it. The soldier could say that his preferred sandwich is peanut butter and jelly, but since Tony is allergic to peanuts, it was not an item they have often at home, though Tony always buys some just because he knows Bucky likes it. Adorable, really.

Bucky has to say that he loves it. He loves the sync that he and Tony have together, this chemistry that never fades. Being together for only a couple of years, and yet they knew each other very well to know exactly what one of them dislikes, or their food restrictions. None of them really enjoy cooking, but well, someone has to do it, right? They can live in junk food forever.

It’s actually Tony turns to cook today, but the billionaire had spent the entire morning in the lab not wanting to be disturbed from his projects. When Bucky woke up, Tony wasn’t in bed anymore. In fact, Bucky doubted that Tony had ever gone to bed. The soldier was sure that Tony hadn't eaten anything, too. When the brunet gets caught up in a project, he can forget his own basic needs, which eventually leads Bucky to the edge.

For God’s sake, Tony, just drink something other than coffee, and please, eat anything, that’s what Bucky thinks. He decided to drag Tony out of that lab today. After all, maybe some cuddling before bed would help his engineer to think better after being hydrated and fed.

Bucky goes downstairs to the lab in the underground. He’s not surprised to find the place a mess, and Tony’s complaining with Dum-E. That’s their usual and ordinary life. Bucky has to admit that he has plenty of fun with his boyfriend.

The soldier doesn’t knock, he walks into the room, dodging the tools all over the floor until he reaches Tony who’s grumbling while hammering a piece of metal. Bucky touches his shoulder lightly, making Tony look over it.

“I didn’t finish yet,” Tony says, sounding almost as a desperate whine. C’mon, he’s working on it for almost 24 hours. He needed rest.

“I know, but you need food,” Bucky replies, pulling Tony by the wrist to the leathered couch he has down there.

“Bucky, the sooner I finish it the better,” Now, it definitely comes out as a whine.

Bucky pulls him close, wrapping his metal arm around Tony’s waist and placing a kiss on the top of his head. Gladly, Tony snuggles close to the warmth of Bucky’s chest, sighing and melting into his embrace.

“You will after you eat and rest a little, babydoll.”

They sit together on the couch because Bucky knows his boyfriend well enough to know that Tony will most likely go back to working as soon as Bucky leaves the lab. So, he sits, wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulder, and pushing the plate against his lap. Tony gives a bite on the sandwich, then sips the glass of orange juice Bucky still has in hand. Quickly, he finishes the first sandwich, taking the other half immediately.

“I suppose you eat nothing today, huh?” Bucky strokes Tony’s arm up and down. Tony nods in agreement. “You need to get some sleep, doll,” Bucky runs his metal fingers in Tony’s hair, smiling when Tony tilts his head for more.

“Huh,” Tony chews. “This is amazing, seriously. We should do it more often.”

“What? Cuddling or me preparing you a snack?”

“Both.”

Bucky laughs.

“Well, if you at least leave this lab for a while, we can sure try it out,” Bucky says, still smiling.

Tony hums, sipping the juice before speaking.

“But if I don’t spend time here, then you won’t make me jam sandwiches,” Tony argues, raising a brow, and a sassy smile tugs the corner of his lips when he shoves the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

“That’s not true,” Bucky disagrees.

“It is.”

“It is not.”

“It is. You hate cooking. We both do.”

“I like doing things for you,” Bucky tucks his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, inhaling his perfume. Well, at least, Tony remembered to take a shower sometime between the morning and the afternoon.

Tony places a gentle kiss on Bucky’s jaw, wrapping his arms around him, quickly moving to sit in his lap. Bucky looks up, realizing a smudge of strawberry jam in the corner of Tony’s mouth. Bucky leans in to kiss him, cleaning the jam with his tongue. Tony tilted his head, exposing his neck where Bucky peppered more kisses.

Tony lays his head upon Bucky’s chest, and the man wraps his arms around the short brunet, rubbing his back for a while before caressing his hair again. Tony purrs in response to the gesture.

“This is great, mmhmm,” Tony mutters.

“Yeah?”

“Huh, yeah. You’re so comfy.”

Bucky smiles, sure that Tony can hear his laugh inside his chest. The brunet’s head was resting against his heart, so Tony could listen to his heartbeats. Bucky had noticed before that it helps Tony fall asleep, and he doesn’t mind, not anymore at least. When they started dating, though, Bucky was afraid that he could hurt Tony with his metal arm, nowadays he was used to it, and the act was welcomed.

Bucky keeps caressing his head, running his fingers between the black strands gently, watching as Tony stirs to find a more comfortable position on the couch. He ends up laying his head on Bucky’s lap. Tony’s eyes are half-closed as he mumbles something that Bucky doesn’t quite understand, but he supposes it must be something related to this project his boyfriend has been working on almost non-stop the past two days. Tony always mumbles incoherent things in his slumber, Bucky was used to it, too.

“Sleep, babydoll. You need to rest,” Bucky leans in, kissing Tony on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Prompt  
> Word: Karaoke  
> Sentence: "People are staring"

“This is a terrible idea,” Tony says, stopping in front of the bar.

He should’ve stayed at home, in his lab, working on his projects, but when Bucky asked him out with those puppy dog eyes, convincing Tony that he deserved some fun, Tony couldn’t say ‘no’.

Of course, he wasn’t expecting Barnes to take him to a karaoke bar on a Friday night, a day where everyone in town goes out with their friends and significant others, so yes, the place was full and Tony could see it on the sidewalk.

Bucky turns around when Tony stops suddenly, refusing to give any step forward in that bar’s direction, consequently pulling Bucky’s arm who was holding his hand. Bucky looks at Tony, seeing the rising panic growing in those hazel eyes. The dark-haired stepped back, closing the gap between them. He cups Tony’s cheeks.

“C’mon, it’s gonna be fun,” Bucky says softly.

God, Tony hated when Bucky talked with him in that tone because the man could convince him to do whatever he wanted. He would talk with Tony in that soft tone, caressing him and showing how much he loved him and Tony would do no matter what for his boyfriend.

“I should’ve stayed at home. This is definitely a bad idea,” Tony sighs. “I was in peace working alone. I--I should’ve stayed at home.”

Tony feels his chest clenching with the thought of going inside that bar, full of people, little air to breath inside there, drunk, sweat and noisy people. Argh.

“God, doll, you’re a workaholic, you know that, right?” Bucky smiles, making that crease appears between his brows. “Let’s have some fun.”

“I don’t see how that's funny,” Tony said, peeking over Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky smiles, placing a kiss on the tip of Tony’s nose.

“Okay, here’s the deal, we stay for an hour, then we go home, okay?” Bucky says, stroking Tony’s cheek

“Promise?”

“Huhuh,” Bucky nods, holding his hand.

They cross the street, passing through a group of people talking loudly outside the bar, probably drunk. Tony hated it. Back then, when he was in his early twenties, he surely enjoyed going into parties, that’s how he met Bucky after all. Nowadays, almost turning his thirties, any place with more than ten people was too crowded for him. He’d rather stay in the safety of his lab.

Going inside wasn’t so bad. Yes, there were more people than it should be safe in there, at least, the music wasn’t too loud nor everyone seemed too drunk. Plus Steve and Natasha were there, drinking their beers while a drunk Thor was telling a group of people his childhood stories.

“Tony,” Natasha hugs him. “I’m glad you could come.”

“Yeah, I--” Tony wraps his arms around her.

“It took me a while to convince him, but here we are,” Bucky squeezes his shoulder lightly.

“Thor looks like he’s enjoying it, huh?” Tony says, looking to the blond talking to a short brunette.

“He sure is,” Steve replies. “He’s been hitting on that girl, Jane?” Natasha nods. “All night.”

“He also sang three times in a row,” Natasha points to the small stage where a girl wearing glasses held a microphone and looked at the big screen in front of her.

Tony wanted to curse, but he stood silent there. Natasha handed him a beer. Bucky and Steve were talking, even among friends Tony felt like he shouldn’t be here. God, he runs a hand through his hair, messing it even more.

“So, how’s that project you were talking about a few weeks ago? The Arc--” Natasha starts.

“The Arc Reactor. Well, it’s going fine. Actually, I should be working on it right now,” Tony replies.

“Oh, good. Give yourself some rest, Tony.”

“That’s what Bucky always tells me.”

“He’s right. You’re always working. You should go out more often with us,” Natasha states. “Steve was talking about going to Malibu next weekend.” 

“Was he?” Tony frowns. “Bucky didn’t tell me.”

“I’m sure Bucky doesn’t know it yet,” Natasha elbows Tony, a smirk on his face. “Jealous?”

Tony blushes hard. Bucky and Steve knew each other since they were kids in Brooklyn. They have been friends for a long time now. Bucky told him that there was a time where he thought he had feelings for Steve, but if he had them one day, they have faded away.

“Of course not,” Tony mumbles, sipping his beer.

“Good because Bucky adores you. Anyone can see it,” Natasha looks to where Bucky was, Tony follows her gaze and Bucky smiles at them. They reach them in a second with both their hands full of cups of beers. 

“Thank you, boys,” Natasha says.

Bucky wraps an arm around Tony. The short brunet melts in his embrace. Bucky drops a kiss on the top of Tony’s head. This is good, this is so good. Tony had missed it. Maybe, Natasha and Bucky were right. He was working so much that he doesn’t even have the time to enjoy these simple moments. It was great.

A light blinds Tony. The enginneer raises his hand to shield his eyes. People were applauding. What the hell?

“Hey, doll, it’s your turn,” Bucky says, pointing to the stage, a beautiful grin on his face.

Tony looked to the small stage at the bottom of the place. He hated karaokes. He fucking hates them.

“Oh, no, no, no. No way,” Tony says, trying to hide behind Bucky broad shoulders.

It doesn’t work, of course, because Natasha pulled him to the stage.

“No, Nat. Please, don’t make me do it,” Tony begs.

Too late. Tony had a microphone shoved in his hands and he was pushed to the stage. Tony wanted to find the closest hole where he could hide away. He looked at the screen, cursing when the lyrics of Born This Way appeared on the screen.

Tony swears that Bucky will have his payback soon. 

Tony wasn’t a fan of Lady Gaga, but the song was everywhere on the radio. When he shops, when he drives, when he builds something. This song was everywhere. So, Tony fixed his eyes on the screen and started singing. God, he hates it, but he keeps singing until, eventually, gets in the mood and he even tries to dance. Okay, maybe that’s not so bad as he thought it would be. He’s having fun, after all. Maybe it was worth leaving home and his lab to be here today.

He did his best, but he was an engineer, not a singer. When Tony stepped out of the stage, at least, no one was laughing at him, some even patted his back. He looked happier, for sure. He felt that way. As soon as he reached his friends again, Natasha yelled how amazing he was while Steve patted his back, too. Bucky was the one who wrapped him in his arms, squeezing him tightly and kissing him passionately.

“Bucky, people are staring,” Tony says when they broke apart.

“So what?” Bucky shrugs, still holding Tony in his arms. “You said it was a bad idea, and you sang very well.”

Tony tiptoes to reach Bucky’s lips again.

“Yeah, it was fun,” Bucky raises a brow. Tony could almost listen to him saying ‘I told you so’. “Shut up,” Tony says, kissing him again.

They listen to a cup hitting the floor, it makes both turn around to watch as Thor goes to the again. Tony can’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Prompt  
> Sentence: "Do you even love me anymore?"

Tony looks to the clock on the wall impatiently. He’d made a reservation two weeks before. This was Bucky’s favorite restaurant in Manhattan. Still, Tony had been looking at the menu for 45 minutes. Unacceptable.

Tony’s phone chimes on the table, and he hopes it’s Bucky. His boyfriend better has a really good excuse for his delay. Tony ain’t taking no shit.

“Sorry, babe, something urgent came up.”

What? He got to be kidding. Tony grips the phone in his hands, taking a deep breath. He feels the tears pricking in his eyes. What is more urgent than Tony himself? He had barely seen Bucky in two weeks. The man was always busy with something, hanging out with Steve and finding excuses to skip when he was with Tony.

Tony didn’t want to cry. Not now, not because of it, but he has been missing Bucky’s company. They were almost inseparable when they started to date a few years ago. Nowadays, though, Bucky seemed to have lost interest in Tony.

Tony takes a sip of water to calm him down. It’s okay, he tells himself. He needed to have a conversation when he got home tonight if Bucky goes home. He needed to know the truth. Was James cheating on him? Has he fallen out of love? Has he found someone else? Was it because Tony was getting old? He needed answers, and Tony was determined to get them tonight. No matter what.

Tony gets in the car, ready to drive back to their house, and waits until Bucky comes back. Tony was disappointed by the way things were turning. They were such a beautiful couple, their relationship was good, they communicated and made jokes, spent the night cuddling on the couch while watching a movie. When did they become so distant?

Tony didn’t have an answer, and he needed to get one to understand where he had made a mistake. He surely didn’t want to lose Bucky. He loves that man more than anything else, a break-up wasn’t something Tony wanted, but he would give it to Bucky if the man asked so. If Bucky was in love with someone else. Tony would let him go, it doesn’t matter that his heart would break into a thousand little pieces.

Stay with me by Sam Smith was playing on the radio as his tears fell on his way home. Tony parked outside, looking at the house they bought two years ago and that eventually became their home. Tony looked at the dark interior, which only increased in him the feeling of loneliness. This is not how imagined his life when Bucky asked him to move in.

No, he imagined getting at home and finding Bucky waiting for him, probably cooking something or watching a movie or preparing a night for the two of them. But since last month, Bucky has been more and more absent each day. He barely answers Tony's texts, and when he gets home he’s too tired, going straight to the bed. Other days, Bucky would only come back in the morning, saying that it was too late and he decided to stay at Steve and Peggy’s house.

Tony wanted to believe him. He really wanted it, but in his past people had cheated on him so many times that sadly Tony was already used to it. He only wishes Bucky wouldn’t do the same. Apparently, he was wrong.

Tony takes the hands to his cheeks, wiping out the tears rolling down there, feeling the salty taste of them in his lips. God, he wished it was different. Why couldn’t he be happy? Why had he done to God or whatever other entity out there to piss them so badly that they wouldn’t allow Tony to be happy?

It doesn’t matter, Tony thought, going into the house. He locked the front door and laid down on the couch, taking his phone out to check for any messages from Bucky. Nothing, as expected.

Tony sighs, he has a fucking headache from the crying. Maybe he deserved it, too. Maybe that’s all he deserved, pain, unhappiness, and loneliness.

“FRIDAY, when James was last at home?”

“Almost two days ago, boss,” the A.I. who ran the house replied.

Tony shouldn’t have asked it because now he wanted to cry even more. Two days ago. Unbelievable.

Tony missed him. He missed the way they used to be. He missed how much fun they could have to watch a movie on a business day. He missed going out to Central Park with Bucky. He missed Bucky’s arms around him when he was cooking. He missed the feeling of Bucky snuggling close to him in bed.

He simply misses Bucky.

-

Tony is not sure when he fell asleep last night. He remembers thinking about things that were different between him and Bucky, and how much he missed his boyfriend. That’s it. He drifted to Morpheus’ arm in minutes.

He looked down, noticing that he hadn't taken a shower last night since he was still wearing his suit for a night that quickly became frustrated. Tony sighs, checking his phone which battery was almost dying. Tony was glad that it was Saturday, otherwise, there would be hundreds of calls from Pepper.

Tony sits up, rubbing the back of his neck and cursing from having slept on the couch. It took a moment until Tony smelled scrambled eggs, coffee, and bacon coming from the kitchen. Tony furrows, turning around to see James’ boots next to the door.

Oh, Tony thought. It seems that the conversation time finally came over.

In other times, Tony would try to avoid an argument during breakfast, but not today. Today, he was willing to know the truth. No matter how much it hurts. Tony would not live with Bucky this way, while the man goes whatever the hell he wanted at night just to come back home and prepare a nice breakfast for them. No. He was pissed and it ends today.

Tony enters the kitchen. Bucky’s wearing an apron as he beats a batter that seems to be a cake, Tony thinks. Bucky smiles when he sees Tony in the doorframe.

“Good morning, doll,” Tony loves that smile, that sweetest smile. Right now, he wants to hate it. Hate Bucky for acting like nothing happened last night, for leaving two days ago and coming back this morning like he hadn’t spent two days away.

Tony sighs, pouring himself some coffee. He sips from the cup, leaning against the sink. He’s sure he doesn’t have a pretty face now. He’s pissed and he’s the worst person to hide his emotions. It’s no wonder Bucky comes close after finishing what Tony knew now was cupcakes. Why was he doing that, by the way?

“Why the long face? What’s wrong, sweet--” Bucky tries to cup his cheeks but Tony flinches away from the touch. Too angry to be reasonable.

“What’s wrong?! What’s really wrong, James?! I can’t believe you’re asking me that. You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Tony shouts, moving away from Bucky’s reach. “You disappeared for nearly two days! You barely called me! You left me waiting for you yesterday. We had already planned out going for dinner. You’ve been acting weird the entire month!” Tony can’t contain his anger.

“I--I--” Bucky didn’t look to be expecting that outburst. “I’m sorry. I--I’ve been busy… figuring out some things. I didn’t mean--”

Tony snorts.

“Of course you don't. What’s it you’ve been working non-stop? You used to talk to me, James.”

“I can’t--”

Tony can’t help the tears threatening to roll down, instead, he bites his lower lip to keep them.

“Are you cheating on me? Just tell me the truth,” Tony looks deep into those blue eyes.

Bucky looks confused.

“What?! No! Why would you think that?” Tony raises a brow. “I’m not-- Tony, there’s no one else.”

“Do you even love me anymore?” Tony asks, trying to keep his voice low.

“Of course I do!” Bucky replies, not believing that Tony actually asked that. Bucky steps closer and when Tony doesn’t flinch, the soldier pulls him into his arms. “Of course I love you, babydoll.” Bucky kisses the top of Tony’s head. “I love you so much. God, if you only knew how much I love you, you wouldn’t be asking me that. I love you, Tony.”

A sob escapes his lips, making Bucky tighten his embrace.

“Then, why…?”

Bucky pulls away to look at him.

“I know I’ve been pretty absent lately, but I swear it’ll be worth it when I can tell you,” Bucky says.

Tony pursues his lips, then nods.

“Are you going to work again today?” Bucky asks, frowning at the clock. Tony follows his gaze, checking the hours. Fuck.

“I’m late!” Tony fumbles his pockets for the car key, rushing to the corridor.

“At least have breakfast.,” Bucky shouts.

“No can do,” Tony shuts the door behind him.

It’s a board meeting. He knows that the directors will have to wait for him as Pepper does what’s possible to keep them there, but they sure will not appreciate it. Fuck, he should have dealt with Bucky late. He hasn’t even showered or eaten.

Just another shitty day, Tony thinks, ready to face the traffic of New York at this hour of the morning.

-

It was indeed a shitty day just like Tony thought it would be. The board hasn't gotten anywhere in the meeting today. They had discussed for hours and nothing good enough for all or the majority had come up. Plus, Tony spent most of his day talking about business rather than working in the R&D department like he usually does.

In this meantime, Bucky didn’t text or call him, which only reinforced the idea that there weren’t any feelings for him anymore, no matter how much Bucky had declared to him this morning.

A shitty day.

Tony wasn’t really surprised when he saw the house in the dark from the road. He only sighed, thinking that maybe he should give in to this relationship. It wasn’t working anymore. It would be better for both of them. He parked the car and closed the garage door, ready for another night of complete loneliness with his bots. Spending the night working would be better for distracting him from his thoughts.

What Tony really doesn’t expect when he opens the front door are the candles lighting the corridor and leading to a pathway inside the house. Tony frowns, visibly confused.

Was it Bucky’s way to make up for his absence? Tony found it quite interesting.

The fireplace burns, letting Tony spot petals leading upstairs. Tony couldn’t help the grin on his face.

“James?” Tony calls when he reaches the second floor.

“Right here,” James’s voice comes from their bedroom.

The first thing Tony notices when he enters the room is the bed filled with rose petals, his eyes go to the balcony. Tony sees a very well-organized table set with a bottle of champagne, cupcakes - that at least Bucky cooking in the morning -, chocolates and two plates covered for what seems to be their dinner, apparently. Bucky is standing next to it.

“W--what is it?” Tony manages to talk.

Bucky meets him, holding Tony’s calloused hand in his.

“That’s,” Bucky looks around with a cocky smile. “That’s what I’ve been working on the last month. I thought that I hadn't any other needed to delay it even more. You’re so upset this morning, doll.” Bucky strokes Tony’s cheek with his thumb.

“Yeah. I--Is that your way to make up for it, then?” Tony asks, stepping past Bucky to take a look on the balcony.

“Not exactly,” Bucky replies on his back. “That’s my way to ask you a very important question.”

Tony turns around, his eyes widened when he sees Bucky kneeled, holding a small box in front of him. Tony can’t deny that he’s utterly in shock because, even though they’ve been dating for years, he just never imagined this day would come.

Shitty day? Wonderful night, then.

“Tony Stark, will you marry me?”

Tony can’t find the words to speak, so he nods his head affirmatively, aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks. Apparently, that’s all Bucky needs to slide the silver ring in his hand, kissing it right after.

“Yes, yes, yes. Thousand times yes. Oh my--” Tony sobs welcomed in Bucky’s arms. “Why--why don’t you say anything? I--I thought--” Bucky places a sweet kiss on his forehead.

“Because it wouldn’t be a surprise if I’ve told ya, doll. I know I was a dick this last month, but I promise you it won’t happen ever again. It took me so long to find a ring it suited you, and planning everything and buying things without you noticing,” Bucky confesses. “I’m sorry I upset you. I didn’t mean to.”

Tony nods in understanding, still unable to hold his tears until Bucky is wiping them off. Kissing his cheeks, and jaw, then his lips, following the path left by the tears. Tony holds him closer, wrapping his arms around Bucky.

Geez, they were both idiots. They certainly need to improve their communication from now on, even when they’re making surprises for one another.

Tony reaches for his lips, kissing him slowly. He wants it to last, the feeling of Bucky’s lips on his. Only when he can’t hold his breath anymore, he breaks the kiss.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Prompt  
> Trope: Self-Sacrifice

Bucky slips his arms around Tony’s waist in the Avengers’ kitchen. He presses his cheek on Tony’s back, listening to the giggles sound from Tony. Bucky finds them adorable. He feels lucky that after seventy years, most spent being used as a weapon for Hydra, he was still worthy of love. Bucky considers himself a man full of luck for having Tony nowadays. He couldn’t wish otherwise. He was pretty happy with his husband.

Husband.

The word didn’t sound weird in his mind as it surely would have if he was back to the forties. Of course, if he was in the forties, they wouldn’t be allowed to have what they have now, and probably would end up dead. Argh, it makes Bucky shiver because he can’t think of losing Tony. What would be of him if his husband died in one of those crazy missions they were always getting into?

Bucky quickly pushes the thought away, only mentalizing happiness. The soldier enjoys the sensation of Tony in his arms. It’s familiar. It’s like finally being at home.

“Whatcha doing?” Bucky mumbles against Tony’s neck, attempting to peek over his shoulder.

Tony was shorter than him, so he could easily see what the man was doing. He’s not surprised to see Tony preparing what could be his fifth cup of coffee that day. God, Bucky wondered where all that coffee actually went. Tony always seemed tired while working at the lab, except for this right moment, that’s the first time Bucky is actually seeing his husband today.

“Coffee, what else would I be doing in the kitchen?” Tony replies with a chuckle, then sips the black liquid in the cup. It smelled incredible, very tasteful.

“Hm,” Bucky releases him from his grip. Tony turns around, pulling Bucky closer again. The short brunet tiptoes to reach his lips. “This is good,” Bucky says, humming joyfully.

“It is, isn’t it?” Tony places another kiss on his lips. “We could--”

An alarm blares loudly. They know what it means. Someone is out there, spreading chaos in Manhattan.

Bucky sighs. Damn, he thought they would have a nice day, chilling on the bed or on the couch.

“Fuck,” Bucky curses. Tony smiles, putting his cup in the sink.

“Duty calls, soldier,” Tony mumbles, kissing Bucky once more before running outside where JARVIS has already prepared the Iron Man suit.

Bucky runs to the weapons storage, meeting Natasha and Clint there. He supposed Steve was already out there, as well as Tony. They could not wait and count on Thor and the Hulk, they haven’t seen them in ages. They took the elevator down, running out to the streets where hysterical people were screaming and running randomly there. New York is normally a chaotic city, but right now this is something Bucky can’t describe. 

“What the hell is it?” Natasha says, her voice sounds perfectly clear through the coms.

“Crossbones, Hydra, again,” Steve’s voice.

Bucky touches his coms.

“Shit.”

“Language!”

“Screw you, punk.”

Bucky swears that he can hear Steve’s laughter. He spots Clint in a building, firing his arrows at any agent that dares to cross the imaginary line he had traced to keep civilians safe. Tony appears for a second, hovering and flying away with Natasha. Bucky runs to Steve’s location on his GPS watch.

-

Crossbones didn’t come prepared today. Bucky wasn’t sure if that was his intent or if the man only thought that he’d have a chance to win against the Avengers. Anyway, they quickly dealt with the Hydra’s agents in the city. Most of them weren’t even sure of what hit them until an arrow crosses their throat or a bullet sink in their brain. And just like that, Manhattan was ‘safe’ again.

Crossbones laughs as Bucky drags him towards Steve and Natasha. The laughter of a mad man, one that had succumbed long ago. His disfigured face exposed to whoever wants to see it. Natasha takes hold of him, handcuffing him.

“What are you laughing at, idiot?” Bucky punches him. Seriously, he was supposed to be cuddling with Tony on the couch, instead, he was dealing with Hydra once more.

“You’re arresting me before I can watch the show,” Rumlow spits blood.

“What do you mean?” Steve asks.

Rumlow looks in the corner of his eyes to the Empire State Building, miles away from them, then laughs. Bucky gulps. The last report from Tony came from that area minutes ago.

“Fuck,” Bucky holds him by the collar. “What is it? What is it?” Bucky shouts, shaking the man’s body. He doesn’t answer, though, he doesn’t care if he dies or if Bucky is going to shake and punch him till death.

“Tony,” Natasha’s voice sounds in the coms and in front of Bucky. “There's a trap in the Empire State. We need you to check it.”

“Roger that,” Tony says through the coms.

Bucky spots Tony flying in the sky. Bucky’s heart pounds incessantly inside his chest. He knows what Tony is about to do and he hates this idea. Why do these things always end up being executed by Tony?

Not that Bucky wanted that any of his teammates died, but Tony is always the one who volunteers to do this type of job. Bucky hates it. He hates the idea of Tony putting himself in danger, if he could he would keep Tony safe and sound inside that tower forever.

Tony’s too stubborn, though.

Bucky listens to his heartbeat pounding loud in his ears as the seconds' pass and Tony doesn’t answer. Please, don’t. Just… don’t be dead, Bucky prays silently.

“There's a bomb down the basement,” Tony reports. “Five minutes till it blows up. Gosh, I’ve never seen a type of bomb like that. It’s a mess of wires.”

“Can you disarm it?” Steve asks.

“Yeah,” The other doesn’t notice, but Bucky does. He notices Tony’s voice cracking in a sad tone. “I mean… not being in the suit. These metal fingers don't help with such a delicate task, but I can try it. Out of the suit.”

“No,” Bucky’s lower lip trembles. “No. Tony--”

“I need to do it, honey.”

“Just-- No, please. I--” Bucky sobs, looking to the building at the horizon.

“Buck,” Steve says. Bucky flinches his hand away from his shoulder. He looks determined to the building before running.

He forces his legs to run as fast as he can in order to reach Tony. Papers flying as he ran, turning left, then left again, then right. He calls Tony through the coms over and over again. Bucky checks the time on his watch since Tony last reported. 2 minutes had passed without any news from Tony.

“Tony? Tony, darling?” Bucky calls, turns the corner, and runs ahead to the Empire State Building.

Bucky was a few meters away to reach it in the empty streets when he’s thrown backward. He falls on the pavement, steady by the grip of his metal hand. Bucky looks to the skyscraper, still raised up to the sky. He frowns. Then, he looks around, seeing cars in flames, glasses from nearby stores. The bomb didn’t blow up in the building, but in the street, which means… which means that Tony had taken it out.

“No, no, no,” Bucky supports himself against a wall. His head is spinning, but he forces himself to move forward, to get closer to the place where the bomb exploded. Tears are falling on his cheeks before he even sees Tony’s suit on the pavement.

He runs to his husband, pulling off the faceplate to check for his breath. He can’t. He can’t feel anything. Bucky sobs. He wants to rip every piece of metal around him. He wants to hold Tony in his arms for one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's up to you to decide if he survived or not. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Prompt  
> Trope: Royal AU  
> Word: Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit later, but here it is.

Tony was never the type of person who celebrates birthdays. He enjoys giving gifts to his friends on their birthdays, though. But he never actually celebrates his birthday himself. The fact is since he ascended the throne, the whole realm took the responsibility of celebrating the king’s birthday upon themselves.

King Stark found it adorable, in fact. Streets decorated just for his birthday, the news on the TV, and the dinner he will have later with many important guests. Queens and Kings from other countries, and presidents, ministers. Tony finds it all tiring. There’s only one person he would like to spend his birthday with.

Jarvis enters the room with another gift in his hand. Tony looks at the pile of gifts he had received. He doesn’t care about it. If he wasn’t the King, he would spend his birthday in his room, laid on bed with his lover.

“This one is from Senator Stern, sir,” Jarvis says.

Tony rolls his eyes, and Jarvis comes next to rearrange his tie. 

“How’s everything down there?” Tony asks.

“Splendid, sir,” Jarvis replies, replacing the tie Tony was wearing for a bow tie. “It suits you better, sir.”

Tony turns to look at himself in the mirror. He looks good in that black suit. It would fit for the next three hours. Tony makes a silent pray for it to pass fast, so he could come back to the comfort of his room. Jarvis stands behind him, holding a crown.

“Has Lord Rogers arrived?” Tony asks while Jarvis makes sure that the crown is well arranged on his head.

“Yes, sir.”

“Is he alone or…?”

“He came with his wife, Lady Carter, and his knight, sir.”

Tony nods. His heart pounds inside his chest at the mention of James. God, he hadn’t seen James in quite a while as Rogers sent him on missions after the enemy, Hydra, an organization that has been boring Lord Rogers’ domains. However, they write often to each other, though he hadn’t received an answer for the last letter he had sent to Barnes. He hoped to get the chance to talk to him later.

Jarvis leads him outside. The guards bow as he passes through the decorated corridors. God, Pepper had really invested in the decoration. A guard announces his entry to the hall. The crowd turns their eyes to the King. Tony greets some people on his way to the center of the hall, but his eyes look for only one person. Tony feels a little disappointed when he finds Lady Carter talking to Lady Romanoff, and Lord Rogers talking to Doctor Banner on the other side of the hall.

Perhaps the knight Jarvis mentioned was Sam Wilson and not James. Tony prays that he’s wrong.

“Hey, happy birthday,” Rhodey says behind him.

Tony smiles.

“Thanks.”

“Big night, huh?”

“I hope so.”

As a matter of fact, Tony wasn’t interested in the party or what would happen after this annual dinner to celebrate the King’s life. He was only interested in James’ answer to him. In their last letter, Tony wrote that if his response was negative, then he’d leave him alone. He promised he would never go after Barnes ever again.

“Tony!” Pepper smiles, wearing a blue dress. She looks stunning. “Happy Birthday!”

“You already said that in the morning, Peps,” Tony says.

“I’m saying it again.”

“Okay. What about the dinnertime, Pepper?”

“Oh, you’ll have to wait a little longer. There are a lot of people wanting to talk to you.”

“Pepper--”

“No. Socialize. You’re good at it, then you can fake a headache and go back to your room,” she smiles sassily, her gaze going to the door where Barnes is hurrying to Rogers.

His heart skips a beat. James looks gorgeous as usual. His hair was perfectly combed. He shaved since Tony had seen him. That dark blue suit puts his blue eyes in evidence. James goes to Steve and whispers something to him, then the blond follows after him. James doesn’t even see him. Tony gulps, heartbroken. If his answer was ‘no’ Tony had to do as promised. He had to let James go.

Tony feels his heart break into little pieces, he tries his best to hide his disappointment during the party. Tony doesn’t know what he did wrong or why Barnes was refusing him, he only wishes he could go back in time and fix whatever mistake he had made. Lord Rogers returns alone to dinner.

-

Tony does exactly what Pepper told him to do. He has dinner, shows his guests a good time, talks about government accords and improvements, he even dances with Lady Van Dyne before he thanks all of them for coming and retiring to his room. Pepper, Rhodey, and Jarvis could handle the rest of the guests.

Tony went to his favorite room in the palace. It was filled with paintings of his ancestors along with historical facts about the Stark Kingdom. That wasn’t the only reason, of course. The balcony there gives him a clear view of the gardens his mother cared so much about. Tony watches the fireworks to celebrate his birthday, but that is the last thing he wants to care about now.

A tear slides down his left cheek, then the door opens, and steps approach.

“I said I wanna be alone, Jarvis,” Tony says, quickly wiping off the tears.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been wanting to talk to you the entire night,” James’s voice replies, making Tony turn around to see the man. “But if I’m bothering, then I’ll go,” James gives a step forward where Tony can clearly see him.

“No,” Tony hurries to say. “No, you are not. Of course not. I--I thought it was Jarvis.”

James comes to the balcony, standing by Tony’s side. He watches the view, and all Tony can watch is Sergeant James Barnes.

“I’m sorry for not staying at the party. Sir Barton had some urgent news about Hydra’s advance that required my attention,” James looks down, rubbing his metal hand on the other.

“It’s okay. I hope everything is fine, now,” Tony’s tone is uncertain. He heard about Hydra’s advance on the North.

“I hope it will be in a few weeks,” James says, though, by his tone, he knows that James is aware that Hydra will not stop. “Are you feeling okay? Miss Potts said--”

“I’m okay. I-I just wanted to sneak out of the party.”

James smiles, and that smile is capable of making Tony’s mood better.

“I’m sorry for not replying to your letter.”

“It’s fine, you’ve been busy,” Tony nods, startling when James takes his hand in his.

“I have a gift for you as well,” Tony smiles.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“It’s a very humble gift, actually,” James fixes Tony’s tie.

“What is it?” Tony asks, curious.

“It’s a yes,” James replies, grinning. Tony’s heart skips a beat because he knows what it means, and he can’t believe it. God, he was such a fool. “Yes, Tony. I’ll marry you.”

James cups his cheeks, pulling him to a kiss. Tony melts in his embrace. He can’t believe this is happening. How could he think that James didn’t love him when the soldier had told him a thousand times? Tony feels like an idiot, how could he be so blind? How could he believe that James would tell him ‘no’?

Tony can’t help the tears that stream down his face or the sob that eventually comes out when they pull apart.

“Don’t cry, doll,” James wipes off his tears, kissing his cheeks.

“They are happy tears,” Tony replies.

James wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer. Tony lays his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeats. He feels safe there. He feels love. And that’s all that matters.

"Best gift ever," Tony mumbles, and James laughs, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing it. I think I might even write a long for it in the future.  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a 'hi' on my [Tumblr](http://agathaharknness.tumblr.com/).  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
